


Lollipops

by daisiesonice



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Friendship, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesonice/pseuds/daisiesonice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is a tease. Yamaguchi tries to be a tease but Tsukishima always wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are clearly thirsty for this pairing.  
> Have no fear.  
> The smut is here.

Presenting wasn’t a fun process but the results were worth it. At least, so Yamaguchi had heard.  
He saw no dramatic differences. Ok, his skin had cleared up and that weird, awkward pimple on his forehead had miraculously vanished. The freckles stayed.  
His fingertips traced over them, not sure whether he was happy or annoyed at their persistence.  
  
He had no amazing ass, no pretty hips or pouty lips. His hair felt softer but that might’ve just been his imagination.  
  
His mother knocked on the door and he delayed for a few more seconds, fluffing up his hair in the bathroom mirror he still couldn’t quite believe his reflection.  


He walked to school with Tsukishima. The alpha had his headphones on, they were halfway to the school and they had only exchanged yawns and morning greetings. Weren’t omegas supposed to be super social and appealing and not awkward, lanky, freckle faced boys who didn’t know how to speak to their childhood friend without sounding needy?  
  
Tsukishima sighed and took off his headphones, “Chill. Breathe for a second.”  
They stopped and he wished the quiet street was louder. He heard his shoes against the sidewalk and the music still playing from his friend’s headphones.  
“I’m fine,” he grumbled. It’s not like he could admit presenting had been hell. Oh, and he had way too many sex dreams about Tsukishima to look him in the eye, “Let’s go.”  
The alpha grabbed his arm, “You don’t have to be nervous.”  
He looked Tsukishima in the eye. Of course, his friend had noticed, how could he not?  
“S-sorry, I just…” Yamaguchi stumbled over his words and blushed.  
“You don’t have to worry about what people think.”  
“Huh?”  
“Everyone but you thought you were going to be an omega,” the alpha dropped his arm, “So, don’t worry about it.”  
Yamaguchi snorted and tried to cover it with a cough. Tsukishima could be surprisingly blind about some things, it was comforting in a way, “Ok. Erm, could we, maybe, scent for a minute? Just a little bit?”  
Tsukishima gave him a weird look but replied, “Whatever.”  
Translation: Do whatever the fuck you want as long as we’re not late to practice.  
  
It took about 10 seconds for Tsukishima to realise he had made a terrible mistake. Or a wonderful one, depending on perspective. Yamaguchi pushed the headphones out of the way and started by rubbing his nose against the alpha’s neck, breathing in his friend’s scent, his hands clutched his blazer, trapping the alpha in his own personal hell.  
  
The good part of Yamaguchi understood he shouldn’t lick, bite or make (quite frankly) scandalous noises when scenting his best friend but those sort of rules were hard to follow when he smelt so good and Yamaguchi was starved for affection after presenting.  
  
Tsukishima bit his tongue to hold back a moan as Yamaguchi sucked on his neck. The alpha buried his hand in Yamaguchi’s hair, he ran his fingers through it and closed his eyes until the omega pulled away. Tsukishima reluctantly moved his hand away from his soft hair.  
  
“Tsukki, you can scent me too,” Yamaguchi said, his lips red and hair messy. His hopes of not sounding needy were thrown out of the window, his nails dug into the back of Tsukishima’s neck and the alpha, obedient for once, allowed the omega to scent his other side.  
  
Tsukishima heard music coming from his headphones, Yamaguchi’s breath on his skin and approaching footsteps, “Later. Let’s go.”  
Yamaguchi sank his teeth into Tsukishima’s neck, his little canines doing next to no damage to the skin, it only made Tsukishima more desperate to leave. The alpha, hands shaking, found Yamaguchi’s hair and tugged him away.  
The omega growled but Tsukishima took control with a single word, “Focus.”  
  
Yamaguchi felt like a hot mess all over again, just like he had in the changing room only this time they were in public and, if they didn’t hurry, they were going to be late.  
“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi let go of his friend’s uniform, backing away.  
  
A group of giggling middle schoolers walked by, some of them wolf whistling, others blushing at the sight and smell of them. Yamaguchi bit his lip and looked at the ground, waiting for them to go away.  
Tsukishima put his headphones back on.

 

They walked to school in silence and as they got closer and closer to the gates the pair turned heads. Did they smell that much? Yamaguchi turned to his friend for support but he had his head held high and wore a nonchalant expression. The omega found this difficult to copy and reached for Tsukishima’s hand instead.  
Unexpectedly, the alpha met him halfway and squeezed his hand gently. They shared a nice moment until Tsukishima started dragging him to the gym, his longer legs setting the pace.

  


Morning practice was going well, Yamaguchi thought, as well as it could when the omega was distracted by Tsukishima who appeared to be doing it on purpose.  
There was no reason why Tsukishima needed to wipe his forehead with his top and expose his stomach, showing off his blond trail of hair. There was definitely no reason why Tsukishima’s neck was displayed more obviously when he was drinking, showing off the skin Yamaguchi had licked that morning with a drip of water going down the curve of his neck.  
There was no reason for Yamaguchi to want revenge.  
  
Until he caught Tsukishima hiding a smirk behind his stupidly attractive hand, the one that had been in his hair, the hand that had encouraged and pushed away. It was cruel.  


Yamaguchi had plenty of petty revenge options to consider. He could aim a serve at the back of Tsukishima’s head. Maybe that would lead to a Kageyama/Hinata parallel and Tsukishima would leer over him, putting him in his place.  
He blushed and did his serve normally. It was a pretty good serve considering his mental state. He felt Tsukishima’s stare and considered his other options.  
He could confiscate his video games but then Tsukishima would need something else to play-  
Nope.  
He could steal all the cake and strawberries in Tsukishima’s house but then he’d need something else to ea-  
Nope.  
He rubbed his temples. His own thoughts were against him. All his revenge plans would just end up coming back to bite him.  
But maybe the biting was ok?  


He groaned, “I need to stop.”  
“Yeah, you do,” Tsukishima pulled him away from the others after practice, ignoring Hinata’s shouting. The alpha waited patiently, his company usually a pillar of support was now a bulldozer destroying Yamaguchi’s self control.  
Sweat used to smell of old gym socks, it used to be unappealing but now Yamaguchi liked how their scents mixed together, their heavy breathing in almost perfect time and his thoughts again betrayed him, heading in all sorts of dangerous directions.  
“I feel weird,” Yamaguchi whined and rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder. Tsukishima patted his head, awkwardness slowly but surely fading.  
  
“Guys, I got some lollipops!” Yachi said, cheerfully holding out a bag filled with candy.  
Suddenly, Yamaguchi had the perfect plan. Yachi was his unknowing wing woman. He pulled away from Tsukishima, almost regretting the loss and greeted Yachi.  
“Help yourself!” she said, glad one of the less intimidating members had approached her, “A-and congrats on presenting.”  
He smiled sincerely and took 2 random lollipops from the bag, “Thanks.”  
It was basically a lucky dip. All the lollipops were wrapped the same. There was no way of knowing if fate was on his side yet.  
  
“Here,” he gave Tsukishima a lollipop who took it without hesitation.  
The alpha unwrapped it, placed it in his mouth and said, “It’s apple.”  
Now, he just needed the rest to go smoothly. He prayed to all the gods he could think of, put the lollipop in his mouth and held back a cheer, “Strawberry.”  
Yamaguchi sucked on the lollipop, eyes never leaving the alpha’s mouth, he said, “Wanna trade?”  
Tsukishima took out the apple lollipop, wiping the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. Yamaguchi grinned but didn’t hand over the strawberry lollipop.  
“Oi,” the alpha said, eyebrows scrunched together.  


Yamaguchi could feel his confidence shattering. The rest of the team were watching, gasping and shocked by their behaviour. He didn’t blame them. No, it was Tsukishima’s fault for doing all those things during practice.  
Tsukishima was very good at teasing people. Yamaguchi had learnt from the best.  
He took a moment to regain his confidence, the white knuckles of Tsukishima’s hand around the lollipop served as a big boost.  
Tsukishima pushed the apple candy against the omega’s lips but Yamaguchi turned his head, “Say please.”  


His voice echoed throughout the gym and Yamaguchi thought he had crossed the line. Tsukishima leaned into his ear and whispered, “Do you want to suck my dick, Yamaguchi?”  
Yamaguchi may have learned from the best but, in comparison, he was just a student. And that brought up way too many teacher fantasies for him to comprehend. His mouth opened, Tsukishima took the strawberry lollipop and replaced it with the apple.  
Yamaguchi sucked the candy, the indirect kiss making him ache for a proper one. He looked around quickly, noting many of the club members were gone and nodded.  
Translation: Please.  
  
Yamaguchi’s plan had failed but as everyone else left the gym, leaving them alone, and Tsukishima grabbed his hand, taking him to the club room, he couldn’t help but think Tsukishima’s plan had been a success.  
And Tsukishima’s victories were also his.  
  
If someone had told him a month ago he’d be an omega he would’ve laughed.  
If someone had told him yesterday he’d be on his knees in the club room, licking his lips, more than ready to suck off his best friend he would’ve sent them to the loony bin.  
  
But some things work out unexpectedly.  
Tsukishima sat on the bench, hands resting on his thighs, the strawberry lollipop still in his mouth, “You don’t have to.”  
Yamaguchi licked his lips again, he’d thrown the apple flavoured lollipop in the trash as quick as he could but he still tasted it.  
The alpha sucked on the candy, the noise sounding more explicit now it had come to this. Yamaguchi gulped and tugged at Tsukishima’s shorts, the alpha stood up and took them off, kicking them to the corner of the room. Yamaguchi traced the outline of the bulge in Tsukishima’s boxers.  
  
Tsukishima hesitated and pulled Yamaguchi up from the floor. The omega protested but then Tsukishima was taking off his shirt and kissing his jawline so he supposed it was ok.  
“You don’t have to,” the alpha repeated, taking the lollipop out of his mouth, his breath warm against Yamaguchi’s skin.  
Yamaguchi guided the lollipop back to Tsukishima’s mouth, “Y-you should keep that in.”  
The door was locked but anyone could walk by.  
Tsukishima sucked the candy again, exaggerating the wet noise, “You think you’ll make me loud?”  
Yamaguchi flushed as the alpha massaged his thumb on that sensitive spot on his neck.  
“Take it off, Tsukki” he said, tired of the teasing and his games.  
  
Tsukishima was naked, he was sitting on a bench, Yamaguchi between his thighs and his glasses were slipping down his nose because he couldn’t stop looking at Yamaguchi for obvious reasons.  
The omega licked the tip of Tsukishima’s cock, tasting the precum, he felt his confidence go up to the roof.  
Tsukishima bit down on the lollipop stick, his hands gripped the bench for support and he tried not to rock his hips closer to Yamaguchi’s mouth.  
  
Yamaguchi inched away, his breath sending shivers down Tsukishima’s spine, the omega grinned up at the near desperate alpha.  
He glared. Manners were too good for Yamaguchi. Tsukishima grabbed the omega’s hair and pulled him back in place, guiding his mouth back to his dick.  
Yamaguchi sucked on the tip, one hand on Tsukishima’s thigh and the other in his pants, pleasuring himself at a much faster pace. He moaned, careful to keep his teeth away.  
  
Yamaguchi moved his mouth down gradually, seeing how far he could go but found his limit pretty fast. He wasn’t surprised, he had no experience with his sort of thing, it was impossible to go straight to deep throating.  
He was a bit disappointed, though. The one opportunity he got to give Tsukishima a blow job wasn’t going to be a difficult experience to trump.  
Tsukishima would probably meet more experienced and better looking omegas just as willing to go down on him.  
  
_Pathetic._  
  
Like hell he’d be forgotten easily.  
Yamaguchi moaned around Tsukishima’s dick again, the hand on his thigh moved to join his mouth and he found a rhythm easily, thanks to beginners luck.  
  
Tsukishima leaned onto the lockers behind him, no longer able to sit up straight and watch. He encouraged the alpha with muffled moans, his hand tightened his grip on Yamaguchi’s hair and lost self control. His hips moved, trying to fuck Yamaguchi’s mouth.  
  
The omega gagged and pulled away. Tsukishima tried to mumble an apology but it was lost in a moan, Yamaguchi was biting his thigh, leaving behind an angry hickey. The alpha finally noticed Yamaguchi was touching himself and, by the looks of it, was close to the edge.  
  
“I wanna fuck you so much,” he said, words disjointed by moans and heavy breaths.  
The omega couldn’t imagine that being a lie or a tease, not when his cheeks were red and he was sucking on the lollipop to stop himself saying anything else.  
  
Yamaguchi kissed the alpha’s thigh and eagerly went back to Tsukishima’s cock, his mouth focusing on the tip while one hand stroked his length. The omega sucked in his cheeks, trying to finish Tsukishima before himself. He moved away, Tsukishima tugged at his hair, eyes on the red lips of the omega and it was all too much.  
Yamaguchi came in his hand. He rested his head on Tsukishima’s thigh and tried to regain his breath.  
  
The alpha pulled at his hand, “Come here.”  
Tsukishima tossed the lollipop stick away and helped the omega onto his lap. Yamaguchi put his hands on the alpha’s shoulders, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.  
Tsukishima was overwhelmed by the smell of slick and the feeling of Yamaguchi’s skin against his.  
“Ok,” the omega said, Tsukishima watched his adam's apple, “Just… Give me a second.”  


The alpha was grateful for the break. He was close, he wouldn’t last long but he wanted to. He wanted Yamaguchi to be impressed and to want him all the more.

Yamaguchi kissed his forehead.  
Tsukishima said, “I’ll do it,” he cleared his throat and his hand was around his dick, the familiarity of his movements the only anchor in a surreal reality. Yamaguchi gasped, half hard at the view.  
  
The alpha bit into Yamaguchi’s neck, sucking on the skin persistently, marking the omega. Yamaguchi’s nails scratched his skin, an apology formed on the omega’s lips only to be snatched away by Tsukishima’s mouth.  
It was a sloppy first kiss, the alpha was moaning and Yamaguchi was too surprised to do much before Tsukishima was back to kissing his neck more gentle than ever.  
The omega looked down and saw Tsukishima’s knot.  
  
“Don’t say anything,” the alpha snarled, pride thoroughly damaged.  
“Can I touch it, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi said, curiosity overriding the alpha’s commands. He nodded and touched the sensitive knot, he felt slick dripping down his thighs, making a wet patch on his boxers, the omega wondered if he could just take it right now. Maybe not, since he’d never taken more than a finger but he really, really wanted to try.  
  
“Tsukki,” he whined, wishing he wasn’t so tired already.  
  
He forgot Tsukishima was just as inexperienced as he was. The alpha came, making their hands sticky and Yamaguchi licked his fingers.  
“That’s kinda gross.”  
“It tastes ok,” the omega told him.  
For a second, they just sat there wondering what to do next. They needed a shower, to get dressed and they really needed to get home.  
  
Yamaguchi fidgeted in his lap, all confidence gone.  
The alpha scent marked him again, this time rubbing his nose against Yamaguchi’s wrists, something they hadn’t done for a while. Yamaguchi relaxed and was content to sit there with his best friend who just so happened to be the most attractive alpha he’d ever seen.  
  
Tsukishima licked his lips, “You wanna hang out Saturday?”  
The omega smiled, “Yeah, of course, Tsukki. What do you wanna do?”  
He had expected Tsukishima to reply along the lines of video games, movies, maybe some popcorn.  
But Tsukishima always pushed past such expectations.  
  
The alpha stroked Yamaguchi’s soft hair. Yamaguchi rested his head on his chest, noticing Tsukishima’s oddly fast heartbeat.  
“Can we fuck?”  
  
Yamaguchi stared at the alpha angrily, “I’m not just...I’m not here for a quick fuck, ok? That’s not-”  
“I know.”  
“So why did you ask?” he snapped.  
“Because I want to fuck you. I thought I said that already.”  
Yamaguchi blushed. He had indeed said that, “Ok but-”  
“I’ll wait, then,” Tsukishima stood up and started gathering his clothes.  
The omega struggled to make a translation of it all. He didn’t understand, “So, you’re saying… Basically, you don’t want a quick fuck either?”  
  
Tsukishima put on his pants and frowned bitterly, “I can’t guarantee it’ll be long.”  
Ah. Self deprecating humour. A Tsukishima rarity, “I don’t care.”  
“What?”  
Yamaguchi was aware of the fact he was way too horny and under dressed for this conversation so he sped through it, “We’ll get better at it.”  
The alpha kissed his forehead and handed him his clothes. Yamaguchi put them on quickly.  
  
“So, Saturday?” the alpha said, adjusting his glasses.  
“Saturday,” he agreed with an over eager nod and mumbled to himself, “I’d fuck you right here right now but it looks like that’s not happening.”  
  
“Same but we need to get home,” the alpha smirked, “You’re never quiet when you talk to yourself, by the way. Just letting you know.”  
  
That night Yamaguchi buried his face in his pillow, his hand didn’t hesitate to touch himself again and he replayed the memory multiple times in his head until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a part 3 in mind but that'll have to wait a bit longer.  
> Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
